Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by kittycatDc
Summary: Taking it BACK to the first Avengers film for some much needed Infinity War healing...Loki is hell bent on taking over Planet Earth and he's convinced a human named Olivia can help him due to her being the only person willing to give him the Tesseracts location. After breaking her out from S.H.I.E.L.D's imprisonment, he goes after Earth while she goes after revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_After watching Infinity War I was overcome with grief and became inspired to rewrite one of my abandoned fics and turn it into a fun sexy Loki adventures (wait what that's not a genre? well now it is!) Although this fic does get a little dark from time to time I want to keep it fun and interesting. I have a little less than half of the story already pre-written and I am just going to make minor changes to it so my upload time should be pretty quick hopefully. Please enjoy and PLEASE leave a review, feel free to let me know if there is something you want to see to ease your Infinity War pains._

tysm xoxoxo

* * *

Life in prison was like clock-work. There was something truly mechanical about having a set time for every simple mundane task one could think of, even using the _facilities._ There was no love for inmates, it was easy to say they were very much despised by the warden and guards. They were animals…at least it felt that way to Olivia.

She had her stints in juvenile prison and even once in a county prison, but S.H.I.L.D prison. Now that was a whole different ball park for her, it was beginning to push her to the brink of insanity. Apparently, being a war criminal had its downside, and it was the harsh isolation and treatment in the god forsaken underground S.H.I.E.L.D prison.

Time sat at a standstill as it had for the past days/months…it possibly couldn't have been a year yet. Her cell was cold, just like it was every day. But today…today was different. The starch scent on her gray standard prison uniform wasn't as pungent as it usually was. In fact, if she closed her eyes and inhaled while she imagined daisies and meadows, Olivia could almost smell them. To her, that meant it was going to be a good day. Her routine was normal. Stare at the wall for the first few hours of the day. Wait for lunch. Do as many pull ups as she can until her arms feel like noodles. Shower. Read. Have a mental breakdown that includes regretting every choice she ever made. Throw her pillows, ruin her perfect tiny twin sized mattress arrangement. Fix it. Do crunches. Have dinner. Then cry until she fell asleep.

It was a routine that she had grown comfortable with. The lack of human contact ceased to bother her. Insanity almost caved in on her from time to time.

Therefore, when a sudden loud explosion sounded and her door was busted down revealing a handsome man in emerald green, she had to blink a few times to make sure it was real.

 _Finally,_ she thought as she sashayed towards the door that swung off its hinges. She knew Hydra would come back for her.

"Having a rough day?" She smiled as the dark haired man blew a strand of his long hair out of his face. He neared her as she stood eyeballing him with intensity. He towered over her causing her to crane her neck up to stare directly at him. Even with sweat in his brow and a few blood stains on his leather uniform, he looked nonchalant.

"Are you Olivia?" His voiced beamed as if he were royalty.

"That depends who's asking?" Her grey eyes peered to the corridor that guaranteed her freedom.

"I hear you know where the Tesseract is." He spoke as a statement and not even remotely as a question. It was clear that he knew way more about her than she knew of him. Which was literally nothing.

"If you're with Hydra then I think you already know the answer to that." Her voice trailed on in a snippy tone.

His eyes locked in with hers and a clear look of annoyance swept through him.

"You still believe they would come for you after all this time?" His brow raised. His voice was ice cold and demanding. "I work for no one but myself, now I read your file upstairs in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. So I'm giving you a choice, work with me or I can kill you right now and move on to the next person who does."

His pale hand lifted slightly in mid air and then an object that appeared to be a green glowing staff conjured in his hand. She was officially going crazy. There is no way she would believe that object truly came out of thin air.

"Seeing as you're the only person who has tried getting me out of here. Sure."

The man blinked a few times before placing his hand quizzically on his chin.

"That simple huh? Thought you would be more of a challenge." His pink lips curled into a devious smile.

An alarm blared through the headquarters building and the lights began to flicker. It was S.H.I.E.L.D's emergency protocol. They had possibly 5-10 minutes to evacuate, if not any remaining living being in the rooms would be knocked out by a sleeping gas. She had never seen the protocol in action the whole time she was imprisoned there, she had only heard rumors prior to her incarceration.

"Let us just say, I am not eager to get back to this grand palace." Her hands lifted to embellish the grandeur her cell room clearly did not have.

"Shall we then?" The man bowed sarcastically allowing Olivia to walk ahead of him.

As she stepped outside of the threshold that was the confinements of her cell a sense of relief washed over her. She was free from her restraints but now who knows what she had gotten herself into. Her silent worrying was quickly overpowered by her grand curiosity over who she had just agreed to working with. As they walked through various floors until they finally reached an exit, bodies upon bodies were either knocked out unconscious on the floor or…they were dead. The later seemed the most probable.

"Your chariot awaits." The man winked at Olivia as he reached for the handle of the black SUV that pulled up almost immediately as soon as they vacated the main exit of the building. It was truly chilling how one could sound so monotone yet full of authority.

Olivia felt the need to stare directly at her shoes, to avoid the empty stares of the rest of the passengers. Every man in the car wore black military fashioned clothing. Not a word was said to her nor did she even consider speaking. The only voice heard was of the man whom she agreed to recklessly follow blindly, whenever he gave the driver instructions on where they were heading.

Two hours passed by until the vehicle came to a stop. Relief swept through her as she was excited to finally be able to move, but then the realization of her having to spill secrets hit her. She wasn't a traitor, she had been loyal to Hydra since they took her off the streets when she was just 19. They taught her everything, but then again they weren't the ones who rescued her, or even remotely tried to.

"These will be your living quarters for the time being." The man whom she still hadn't gotten a name from guided her into a room down a rather elegant hallway. She had been blindfolded for about half the journey into the base but when they reached an elevator and she sensed that every other person that was with them had no left, the dark haired man took off her blindfold. The first thing she noticed was that he was in quite proximity to her and his eyes were a piercing and vibrant green.

Green really seemed to suit him.

"These headquarters are certainly much nicer than any digs Hydra ever provided for us." Olivia examined the room noticing it looked like a lavish penthouse she had seen in movies. It felt too good to be true.

"My room is just down the hall if you ever need anything…which don't ever need anything." He added the second half of his statement as an afterthought.

"Hey." Olivia called out noticing the man making his way towards the door.

"What now?" He steamed.

"I'm not trying to sound ungrateful but do you mind telling me what the hell it is that I'm doing? You say you're not Hydra and you're clearly not S.H.I.E.L.D, yet you have what I assume are armies working for you and frankly I'm a little lost on exactly what it is you want me to do here." Her voice was raised more than she would've liked it to but seeing as he was her only conversation, she was desperate for answers.

"Now you listen here, I do not take orders from you. I will disclose what I want to with you and if you can't obey my direct orders then-"

"Then you'll do what big guy? Kill me." She said tauntingly as she tittered close to him. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel her heart beating faster but altogether she was unafraid. She had been through hell and back, one mysterious dark haired man was nothing compared to what she'd faced.

"Watch your tone with me." He hissed tightening the grip he had on his staff-like item that he hadn't let go of since she first saw it. It was then that she noticed the glowing blue stone in the center of the staff.

"You wouldn't…would you." She smiled instantly noticing the look of shock in his eyes. "Let me guess, I'm the only one who knows where the damn rock is. The only other people besides me who knew were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and…they weren't as understanding as me and preferred torture and death over exposing company secrets?"

The man nodded proving Olivia's point as she smiled. She was running on pure hope and somehow she had been right.

"Look I actually _want_ to help you. I have no loyalties with S.H.I.E.L.D or HYRDA for that matter now. I just have to know what I'm getting myself into and what I get out of it."

"You impress me. And I am rarely impressed." His words sounded like a backhanded compliment, which incorporated a bitter undertone. "All will be revealed in due time. Since you know where this _rock_ is all you have to do is be patient while my team formulates a strategy." The use of her words on his lips sounded awkward and flat. Clearly Olivia referring to the tesseract as a rock irked him.

"I can't exactly remain patient." She surveyed her surroundings second guessing her statement the moment it left her mouth. The thought of not worrying about hacking into high tech networks and surviving seemed nice.

"Sure you can." He shrugged noticing her curious gaze towards every shiny and intricate looking object in the room. She felt as if he could just feel how badly she wanted to take a steaming hot shower and lay on the king size bed wearing nothing but her robe.

His stare made her feel like he could read her mind.

"Ok. Perhaps, I could get used to this." She gave in with a smile. "But can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is not important." The answer and tone was sufficiently vague not to warrant any follow-up questions, but Olivia felt determined.

"Well what do I call you?" Her hand shifted in the air for dramatics.

"God? Your highness? Ruler of Earth? Any of these suit me." His eyes looked serious. Olivia in that moment did not feel certain of many things but she was certain that he was officially the most vain man she had ever met.

"Yeah you probably shouldn't say weird shit like that if you ever want to make any friends." She rolled her eyes at him and moved towards the array of snacks that rested on the adjacent kitchen/dining area that came with her room.

"I didn't come here to make friends." He stated in a spiteful tone.

 _Here? Why did he make it seem like he was from another planet._

"Not with that kind of attitude." She grinned muttering to herself. He frowned eyeing her intensely as if he could hear her from across the room. Yet, that would be impossible.

"You look frail and malnourished." He said suddenly with not an iota of a care.

Olivia's head snapped back up to him confused. He unapologetically was looking at her body, not like it looked like anything but a grey blob in her prison uniform. While he was right she had grown very thin from her usually athletic and curvy figure in prison, but it was not something she exactly wanted pinpointed out.

"Ok I get the whole no friends thing now." She said with furrowed brows, her hand reaching for a bag of almonds laying conveniently on the marble countertop in her suite.

With an earie chuckle he began to leave her room. His footsteps sounded like a loud echo as he reached the threshold where the main door to the suite opened.

"Be up bright and early for training." He called out not even having the decency to face her. Everything about his sinister way of being sent shivers down her spine.

The moment the door slammed Olivia sighed pleased that she was finally alone. Immediately her first reaction was to run around the room and search for any bugs and cameras, just as she did on her first day of imprisonment. After all, technology was her strong suite.

"I'm free. Finally _fucking_ free." Olivia sighed to herself as she held a décor pillow in her arms after concluding her detailed search. Every crevice and every roof of the entire suite she was given was searched by her, and there was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

For the first time in who knows how long, she was truly alone. While she was physically alone in the S.H.I.E.L.D prison headquarters, she knew her every movement was being watched. Her every shower. Her every nervous breakdown. They saw _everything_.

* * *

 **Loki**

 _She's perfect,_ he thought to himself as he watched her now laying on the sofa out of breath, while he remained hidden and invisible. Perhaps humans deserved more credit than he originally gave them. It was distasteful truly how his brother Thor came to rely on these petty humans, but now seeing the resilience and strength in Olivia, he could begin to understand. It was there in that moment that he watched her that he made the conscience decision to not use his scepter on her. Loki wanted her fully present and her mind untampered with. He wanted to have some fun for once.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Olivia awoke to a beautiful sun rise visible in the large tinted glass windows in her room. The night before she had unfastened the neatly arranged curtains so that when the sun was making its way up, she would finally get to see it. Mornings were never her favorite until that very moment she saw the sun, it had been too long that she was deprived of the beauty of the world.

As she walked over to get a bottle of water from the large white fridge in the kitchen area she realized a few folded athletic clothes sat on top of the coffee table with a notecard attached.

The card read, _"Take your pick and when you wake a guard will take you to your training session."_

o

o

o

The guard was silent the whole trip down even when she addressed him. His eyes looked ice blue which Olivia found rather odd and yet rather fascinating. The training room looked like any average run of the mill gymnasium. There were blue mats on the floor, punching bags and a plethora of full length mirrors lining the walls.

To her surprise, the man who rescued her was nowhere in sight. She figured if she would be training with anyone it would be him.

"You must be Olivia." A man called out to her as he separated from another group of agents who were in the process of exiting the room.

"Yup. That's me." Olivia smiled examining the man. He look oddly familiar but she couldn't quite exactly put her finger on who he was. He had short dirty blonde hair styled in a military cut. His exposed arms were practically bulging out of his ripped sleeves athletic shirt. Not many men could sport muscle tops but there he was pulling it off.

Then there was that thing going on with his eyes. It caused a shiver to go down Olivia's back as she realized they were the same ice blue as the guard who had escorted her to the training room.

"My name is Agent Barton." He extended his arm to shake hers.

"I knew I recognized you." A knot formed in her throat as she stared at the man who she had faced numerous times on opposing forces. "I thought you worked with S.H.I.E.L.D." Her fists were clenched ready for a fight, even though Olivia knew she would be rusty. There was no way she was going back to being S.H.I.E.L.D's captive so quickly.

Barton awkwardly laughed noticing the tension and fear in her eyes. "Easy tiger. Just because we fought on different sides of the war doesn't mean we aren't on the same side now. I've seen the light, I know my true purpose now." His words almost sounded like a chant or a prayer people said in a cult.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She smirked.

"Well the boss man wants me to train you, so how about it." He shrugged cracking his knuckles. "From one former agent to another, you've got to let go of that anger."

"I am not angry?" Oliva relaxed her shoulders opening her legs slightly to form her fighting stance. "I'm royally pissed off and I am ready to punch someone or something." She spoke through her teeth imagining her fist against Barton's pretty face.

With the extension of one of his hands Barton motioned his hand forward a few times as if to challenge her. "Bring it kid." His taunting voice aggravated Olivia.

Olivia inhaled and immediately began to fight defense while Barton fell back and kept with the offense.

As he paced back and forth with his feet, Olivia noticed he was monitoring her every move like a hawk. While Barton was not as tall and wide as the average agents, he was still much larger than Olivia's petite frame. However, due to her size Olivia had quicker movements on her side.

Their eyes zoned in on each other and in a fast paced forward movement Olivia tossed a jab in Barton's direction that he was quick to avoid.

"Not bad." He panted with his arms still up in a blocking motion.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I had a weapon."

"Weapons aren't always an option. Which is why hand on hand combat is the most important battle skill to have." Barton explained causing a groan to leave Olivia's lips.

She could feel sweat on her brow forming although they had only been practicing for a few minutes now. Physical endurance training was something her body had long forgotten.

With a deep inhale and sigh, Olivia gave it her all. She shifted her body forward closer to Barton and as quick and as powerful as she could, she delivered a punch against his chest. Then before he could block or reposition himself, she threw an uppercut at him causing his head to unwilfully move up and his teeth gnashed together.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Olivia used her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

It was then that Olivia let her guard down and realized she was being hostile to someone who did not deserve it. Sure she was pissed, but it wasn't at Agent Barton, possibly not even S.H.I.E.L.D, they were just doing their job. But her friends whom she thought were her "family," abandoned her to rot in a jail cell while they clung to the shadows and disappeared even quicker than they formed. Where were they?

"No. Don't sweat it. That is what I'm here for." Agent Barton was bent over trying to catch his breath after spitting up blood that had drawn in his mouth due to the punch. "That punch had quite a kick, consider me impressed. Use that anger." His voice said firmly.

They absentmindedly sparred for a few hours as Barton was figuring out her fighting technique and what moves she needed to improve on. Every now and then he shouted a quick suggestion and to her surprise every time Olivia listened, she found herself winning their matches. Agent Barton wasn't the enemy she once pegged him for but he was just like her, an agent born to fight.

"Same time tomorrow?" Barton smiled as he handed her a fresh towel to wipe the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead.

"That depends if I can walk tomorrow."

"This is nothing kid, wait until we start the more rigorous portion of your training."

"Please tell me you're joking." Olivia said as she rubbed the aching in her shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint. Boss man wants all his recruits to be in tip top shape."

With a scoff and an eye roll Olivia turned her back to Barton and headed for the entrance of the training room to meet with the guard who was to escort her back to her suite. Feeling an intense sense that someone was watching her, she turned to stare behind her. It was her rescuer. He stood brooding as usual watching another group of recruits before his vision returned to her. She smiled and waved unsure of what else to do when making eye contact with him from across a room. He nodded softly to himself and returned his gaze back to the other recruits.

Her jaw slightly dropped as her cheeks turned red. How dare he ignore her.

"Wow what a dick." Olivia mumbled to herself as her hand reached for the door and she exited the threshold.

"What was that?" The guard questioned her with a deep crease in the center of his brows.

"Oh now you listen to me."

Once again in silence the guard had taken her back to her room remaining mysterious as before. When she walked into her suite she realized someone must have come in cleaned because her living area was much cleaner than she had left it. Her fridge was fully stocked and when she went to her bedroom area she realized some more athletic apparel had been dropped off and placed into the closet in the bedroom area.

"Alright maybe I could get used to this." She smiled eyeing the beautiful fruit plate stocked in her fridge.

Although she still had no clue who she was working for, Olivia felt happy where she was. Everything was a mystery but hey nobody had tried to kill her and she was getting to live in a nice luxurious room. Who was she to complain.

If things went south she could leave anytime, escaping was her forte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the ridiculously late upload. This was supposed to be a quick fic but I kept getting distracted with school and work and just the usual. I hope you all enjoy if you're still with me! It would mean the world to me if you left me a review, I really want to know your thoughts and opinions no matter their nature.**

 **TW: The topic of rape is briefly mentioned. It has to do with the O/C's backstory. **

**This chapter gets a little steamy and fluff filled so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was 2008 somewhere in a suburbia wonderland. Out the window, rows and rows of houses looking identical to one another went on for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. The outdoor air smelled of barbecue and happiness. Everyone was happy in the suburbs, _on the outside._

Olivia was 15 years old and laying in the bed of the most recent family that was fostering her. Present day Olivia knew she was just having another reoccurring dream. She knew what was about to happen and why this moment of her life was forever plagued with trauma. Yet somehow, even almost ten years after…the moment always made her feel like she was frozen in time. Even in her dreams. Not even the dreams in where she was faced with death itself competed against it, this was her ultimate nightmare.

The air around her body felt thick wrapping her up in a constricting embrace. The pitter patter of her heart signaled something was wrong. Very wrong. Yet, why couldn't her body move. Movement in the dark of night teased her imagination. Was there someone in the room? Who could it be? She knew who it was.

Mr. Keaton.

It had only been three weeks since she was taken in. All the shelters and homes she had encountered up until that point where in poor conditions and reeked of sickness. For the first time in well…her whole life she had her own bed. No pesky nosy fellow orphan children to share with. She was happy…until that night. She loved the Keaton's. They loved her.

For those reasons whenever Mr. Keaton's lonely hand reached out to her in the middle of the night, Olivia froze. Afraid of being kicked out into the streets again. It was either that or to be alone and hungry. Olivia endured what she had to to survive.

The movements that followed flooded Olivia's now adult mind and even in her dream she remained that frightened 15 year old girl who couldn't stop crying. Her cries turned into sobs and before she knew it she was screaming. Her body was full of hurt. Everything ached.

Suddenly as her screams became louder, Olivia realized she was back in her suite bedroom. She was back in the present and no longer stuck in her dream. Sweat clung to her body as she grabbed her chest unable to fully breath properly. Paranoia clung to her like the smell of smoke to cloth.

As she fully removed the bed sheets off her thin frame, she felt a gust of air infiltrate the room. Still being fragile and full of fear from her night terror, when a hand shot out at her shoulder her body reacted by releasing a piercing scream.

"Why are you screaming?" His voice asked clear as day as the lights flickered on. Olivia recognized his dry voice before she even saw his face. Oddly enough, it was a relief that it was him and not one of his guards or other agents.

"I'm sorry." She panted collecting her thoughts. It was her ultra mysterious raved haired rescuer. His brow was furrowed as he studied the fear on her face.

How the hell did he get in her room? She hadn't heard the door open or even close. Without further thought, Olivia shrugged it off and blamed her paralysis on why she didn't hear anyone knocking or opening her door.

"Don't be."

Her cheeks suddenly blushed crimson red as Olivia realized she wasn't wearing any pajamas and was only clothed with her black cotton bra and underwear. His eyes hadn't gravitated towards her exposed skin but it was obvious he was aware.

"I should have probably mentioned I suffer from night terrors. I feel horrible, it's late you must have been asleep." Olivia said softly in shame.

"I don't sleep much these days, so don't worry. I was already awake." Exhaustion clearly showed in his emerald eyes, but somehow at the same time he still was the image of strength. "Plus if it is any sort of consort, I was aware of this sleep paralysis you experience. The guards in the prison made thorough notations on your record. I was beginning to wonder when they might make their grand appearance."

"Those _bastards_. I knew they were watching me every second of the day, I felt their pesky eyes." Olivia could feel the goosebumps on her arms forming as she mentally relieved her sleepless nights in her jail cell never seeing a face but never fully feeling like she was alone.

"You should've expected that when you allowed yourself to be captured." His tone was ice cold and for a second or two Olivia considered punching him in the face. _God_ he infuriated her.

In leu of expressing her anger Olivia shrugged and relaxed her shoulders. "You are _not_ like anyone I have ever met that's for sure." Oliva spoke the observation softly to herself but noticed as his eyes dauntingly met with hers the moment she finished speaking. " I asked the guards earlier to get me some things to make hot coco, that usually puts me to sleep. Would you care for some?" She eyed the man as she began to walk towards the exit of her bedroom still feeling unable to read his current emotion.

"You might want to consider putting this on." When she turned to see him, he was holding her black silk robe, that she had been lounged in for the latter portion of the day, in his hands. She wanted to giggle sensing his slight discomfort.

Her body was something that never made her feel shy. Before being imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D, Olivia was used to going on missions with Hydra and having to dress frequently in front of other agents, male and female alike. Therefore, she was never one to shy away from gazing eyes. Especially not when they belonged to someone as handsome as him.

"Uh- does my lack of clothing make you uncomfortable?" She smiled feeling powerful.

"If that is your preferred state then by all means. I simply felt as if maybe you were the one who might feel uncomfortable." Olivia rolled her eyes reaching for the silk robe and then slipped it on to her pale sun deprived skin.

"Coco?" She asked again as she tightened the bow of the robe against her frame. His eyes watching her every move.

"I'm not familiar with whatever that is." He shrugged nonchalantly. Her jaw dropped as she tried to comprehend how any person could not know what coco is, even if someone didn't like it they HAD to at least know what it was.

He awkwardly followed her from a distance as she headed over to the living area. Watching her every move as if studying her behavior. Oliva pretended she simply didn't feel the intense staring and simply decided he was rather odd.

"Buddy you are missing out." She smiled reaching for two mugs from the cabinets. "Especially my special coco… the secret is just a dash of bourbon." A dash was an understatement, she practically poured two full shots into each of the mugs.

"What do you dream about?" He asked seriously without batting an eye.

"Wow, you're not one for small talk are you?" Olivia giggled trying to shift the conversation away from her nightmares. She had never discussed them with anyone before and she was not about to begin. "They are nothing really, just dumb scary monster stuff." Her hand waved to enhance her statement.

"You don't strike me as the type to fear things easily." Their first encounter played back in her mind and how when he threatened to kill her she didn't even flinch. "In fact, I don't even believe you fear death itself."

"You've known me for a few days, how could you even assume something like that." She scoffed as she finished preparing their warm beverages.

"Quite the contrary. I know enough. I've seen your files, I have read everything Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D had on you. And even if I hadn't, I can read you like a book. You wear your heart on your sleeve Olivia dear."

"That's presumptuous of you." Her cheeks turned red as she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable as he eyeballed her.

"I am in no shape or form insulting you, but rather paying you a compliment. Emotions are not a weakness do not misconstrue my words." With an added glare Olivia slid over the hot coco in his general direction against the marble island counter, not even fully caring if it slid too far and right onto his lap. Yet, with one open palm he stopped the drink in perfect time and wrapped his hand around the warm mug.

"I bet you're not much fun at parties."

"I wouldn't know." A sadness was underlined in his statement. Olivia suddenly felt guilty for teasing him.

They sipped in silence not saying much else to one another. Olivia practically burned a hole into his head as she starred. She had so many questions for him but somehow he was always ten steps ahead of her and knew how to avoid them. There was once a time where she could get any man to talk, but here was this man whose name she couldn't even get.

It was the strangest thing but Oliva felt the desire for him to trust her, no she _needed_ his trust.

"If I tell you what scared me for life enough to still have nightmares about it, will you tell me your name."

His head turned to her direction as she spoke instantly, "Does my name matter that much to you?"

"Yes." She admitted begrudgedly.

"Very well, have it your way." His lips pressed against each other as he observed her taking a seat beside him at the counter.

"When I was 15 I was sexually abused by one of the only people I ever trusted, the only father figure I ever had in my life. I mean he wasn't my real dad but he was my adoptive father and I felt like it was my fault. Like I asked for it." Olivia slowly sipped from her mug as her eyes awkwardly looked into her drink.

It wasn't the sensation of shame that swept through her but more like the sensation of relief to finally share her story with someone. Someone whom she barely even knew.

"It took all of one year after it first started for Mrs. Keaton to notice. She blamed me and kicked me out at just 15. After that I was on my own. I refused to go back to the shit hole orphanage I came from." The latter part of her story reminded her of the anger and bitterness she felt for all of the remainder of her teen years. She knew she wasn't the same person but she couldn't help but grip her mug tighter as she spoke.

Tears began to stride down her cheeks and her hand almost immediately went to wipe them away. They made eye contact and Olivia could feel her cheeks blush. Vulnerability wasn't her strongest feature, in fact she did not know she still even possessed the emotion in her body.

She didn't know why she was crying, it wasn't because speaking about it still hurt her. It was just the rare vulnerability that she felt speaking about her past and things she had long kept shut out.

"Now I believe you owe me your name." Olivia said forming a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"Ah yes, you're quite the persistent one." He said in thought. "My name is Loki. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She realized he had gotten closer to her than before and his body was only inches away from her.

"Just that? No last name?" She titled her head in curiosity.

"Not one that I claim. My family name is of no importance to me." His words were sudden and invoked a tinge of sadness that Olivia couldn't help but read on his facial expression.

A question she would pester him with on another day.

"Why yes it does. Now you're no longer a man with just a handsome face," She thought back to how seductive he had just said the word _satisfy_.

"Handsome, eh?"

"Loki." She said in the softest tone. It felt strange on her mouth, the name she thought she would never get was now hers. He knew her whole life story and _for what_ …for his name?

"Wait…like the Norse god Loki?"

"Uh-" He stuttered to respond. "Some kind of tribute I suppose." He replied before realizing he had said too much.

Her afterthought shifted the conversation altogether. Her sorrow was vanished in thinking about his name. She didn't know his last name but his first name was a start in decrypting his mysterious identity.

"It's late. We should get some rest. I have training with Barton early tomorrow morning." She sent a weak smile in his direction. Both of them remained locked in their position.

He didn't reply but he didn't turn away either. It made her feel translucent how he was able to act as if she literally wasn't speaking to him.

His smile was sinister as always , but some odd warmth inside of her felt drawn to him. As of right then and there he was the only person she had ever fully opened herself up for. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had human contact for who knows how long but her gut instinct trusted him with the secrets of her past life.

A part of her wondering if prison had warped her skills to never let anyone in, because judging by how he treated her and everyone else around him. He did not seem like a person Hydra agent Olivia would've trusted. Or even felt so drawn to.

It must have been a mixture of the bourbon and his wicked yet handsome smile but before Olivia could stop herself her hands were around his neck and her lips were against his. His lips were soft and plump, they were everything she had imagined since she first saw his face.

Internally she was screaming and cursing herself for acting out of such impulse. It went against her every core value. But _god_ did it feel good to give in to her most intimate desire. Loki's body felt so strong and hard against her petite frame.

When she pulled away she expected to see him either looking flustered at her spontaneous embrace and affection or furious for thinking he would ever reciprocate. But alas she was wrong. His arm instantly without a word said wrapped against her back and forced her closer.

His lips pressed hungrily against hers. Without a hesitation or second guess, Olivia allowed herself to be touched and caressed. She opened her arms gladly to him as his hand inched closer and closer to her lower half. His kisses trailed down to her neck and with each glorious kiss, she was becoming undone.

The sexually deprived woman in Olivia was begging to rip off his clothes and take him right on the table they were just a few minutes ago enjoying hot coco at. However she could easily feel the hesitation on Loki's part.

While the way he touched and kissed her was not exactly chaste, it wasn't carnal. He was seeming to enjoy the little details of her, figuring out little intimate trivial things about her.

"You're right Olivia, it is getting late." Loki said as a matter of fact pulling away from her.

Her innate reaction was to pull him in for more and tell him she wasn't done with him, but instead of once again giving into her desires she nodded and smiled watching him retract from her.

"Umm should we…" What Olivia was trying to coherently say was if they should talk about what had just happened but instead she just awkwardly stammered unsure of how to go about _that_ conversation.

"No." He said pressing his lips together as they slightly curled up into a semi smile. Olivia felt as if he was somehow reading her mind because there was no possible way that he would've been able to comprehend what she was trying to make out. _That's impossible_ , she reminded herself. "Let's not." The cool tone and demeanor that he used around her gave her even further arousal.

"I'll see you around?" Olivia called out to Loki as he was making his exit. She silently cursed herself for acting like a pathetic school girl around him.

Her heart raced as she watched him close her door and leave without any confirmation about what had just happened. She _was_ the first one to kiss him but he _did_ kiss back and that was a fact Olivia knew. She couldn't read him or even her behavior for that matter but something about him had her completely mesmerized. His very presence just then intoxicated her.

o

o

o

Once Loki arrived to his self designated room, he paused briefly to gather his thoughts. A _mortal_ took him by surprise, she was nothing to him but a method of gaining information. How in all the 9 realms had he found someone who acted so unsuspectingly, even to _him_? He was used to being one step ahead of literally everyone he had ever met. He was good at reading people and making correct assumptions in regards to their character. But when Olivia kissed him he had not an inkling of how to react. Since when had the god of mischief ever been known to have someone be one step ahead of them. Never.

She was beautiful of course he wanted her. He wanted her in every physical way, but he did not come to rule Midgard just to mingle with the locals. He wanted her on her knees for him alright, but not under her own volition, he wanted her to kneel to him as a god.

Just thinking about her beautiful and delicate figure had him cursing himself for leaving her room so suddenly. To hel with it, he should've had his way with her to end her stupid inflation with him for once and for all. There was no way Olivia would be attracted to him once she discovered his true reason for being on her filthy planet. He was a monster, Odin made that clear to him.

Would she abide by his desire to rule?

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Barton was absolutely right when he said her training was going to be rigorous the following day. A part of her wished he was being dramatic. In fact it had been rigorous trainings and intense sparring for days. The first few days her body had been aching, her arms and legs felt like they had weights attached to them. Yet, as much as she ached and wished for the days her training was over, her skills had never been sharper. She had learned how to fight larger opponents and kill agents with her bare hands. It was easier than she originally thought, all it took was memorization of susceptible vital spots on the body.

There were days in their training where she awoke up for her morning workout with the rest of the agents, had breakfast then went back for one on one training with Barton and then before dinner and bedtime she did a quick sparring session. It had become exhausting, but Olivia couldn't deny she was genuinely having fun.

Truly her only complainant was how little of time she spent with the man in charge, Loki. At times two or three days flew by without her even catching a glimpse of him in the hallway, it oddly made her feel lonely even though no one on the planet would consider him much company. However, every now and then they would bump into one another and he would comment on how strong she was looking, it would eat at her all day until she closed her eyes for bed. She had to admit, she was becoming fascinated by him. Sure, he scared her shitless especially on days when she would witness him letting a fellow agent feel his wrath. He was terrifying, but the odd kindness he showed her, it was plaguing her every free thought.

Loki was the ultimate mystery. Just when she thought she was beginning to unravel him and uncover his many layers, he shut her out and their kiss and any other rapport they previously shared was gone.

o

o

o

Barton was an excellent fighter, much better than she ever gave him credit for in her Hydra days. She slowly let her guard down around him, although when she first met him she swore she never would. She could possibly even go as far to consider them… _friends?_

It only took a week and a half of intense training for Olivia to officially be able to obliterate him in a match and put up a better fight than ever before. She was able to throw him off balance and then altogether roll him off her hips onto the ground into a chokehold.

As he breathed for air and reached to tap out a soft clapping was heard from across the training room.

While laughing and loosening her grip, both of their heads perked up to see their spectator.

"You've trained her well Barton." Loki's smile was sinister as always.

"It's all in a day's work." The agent said in pants as he sat on the ground cooling down next to Olivia. Instantly, she realized it was the first time she had ever been involved in a conversation with both of them at the same time. While conversations with Loki were indeed rare, it was even rarer that he spoke to her when anyone else was there.

"You want to give it a go big guy?" Oliva said with a wink.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me so I'll save you the misery." He scoffed with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ummm you do remember I was an active agent for Hydra before you broke me out of jail?" Oliva stood up to add intimidation, but he still towered over her. "I've killed men before." She revealed as a matter of fact.

"As I've said before, I read your files. I know everything about you." His tone was sharp and bitter yet Olivia couldn't help but smile because he truly did know everything about her. He even knew what she looked like in her underwear.

"If you're so confident that you'll win then what's the big deal. I just want to see what you're capable of."

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of." Oliva rolled her eyes at once realizing she would never get used to his arrogant quips. "As you were, agents." The word agents sounded more like an insult rather than a formal title to what they were. As he walked away in his cool leather uniform looking suit, Olivia couldn't help but stare.

Loki was like a puzzle that she could not figure out. She was Hydra's top agent in logistics. People were her specialty, she always was quick to learn how to make them crack, how to figure out their weaknesses and strengths, what they truly cared about, but he was unreadable. He was cold most of the time, but she had seen a kindness to him when they talked in private. He had shown her he was capable of emotions.

Everything about him made her want to internally scream. He was the most complex person on the planet.

o

o

o

After yet another day of rigorous training with Agent Barton she waited to be escorted back to her room. The days had begun to feel like a routine that she was used to and happy to follow, much like when she was a Hydra agent.

When she exited her shower she wrapped a white towel against her damp naked body under her arms and let her long black hair rest against her back. Olivia practically jumped back and screamed as she saw a figure waiting for her in her living area, but she remained relaxed in a balanced composure.

It was the very man she had just spent hours thinking about. He looked smug as if he could read the surprise in her face.

"Loki." She smiled as the man held a clear bag that housed a beautiful elegant red dress.

"Do you ever wear clothes." He muttered staring at her bare shoulders.

"Do you ever knock."

"Fair enough." He pressed his lips together holding back any additional comment. A part of her wanted to shout in victory due to her being able to beat him at his own sarcastic game.

"Is this for me." Olivia's hands poked at the dress in his hands as he nodded and released it to her. "I've never worn anything designer before." Her eyes glowed as she unbagged the dress and draped it against her damp body still in the towel. The label had a very long difficult to pronounce name, but all Olivia knew was that the dress was not exactly cheap.

"It suits you." He stated with no emotion as usual.

"Was that a compliment." She grinned.

"No."

"Well I'm going to take it as one." Oliva chimed with glee as she set down the dress against the couch careful not to ruin it with her wet hair. "So what's the game plan boss? Are you finally giving me something to do?"

"Will it get you to shut up." His hand rubber his temple showing signs of annoyance.

"The odds are in your favor."

"Get ready, I will be assigning individual tasks to each and every one of you."

"Ooh tasks? You're making me feel like I am right back at Hydra."

"Well stop. Unlike Hydra I am a force to be reckoned with." He shot her a look of disapproval that quickly took the smile off her face. Before Olivia had a chance to react and apologize he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the _hell_ am I doing here." Olivia mumbled to herself before she headed to her fridge for some water, once again questioning why she chose to work with a madman and at that keep trying to become his friend.

o

o

o

After slipping on some black athletic pants and a loose black tank top, Olivia followed a guard as usual down to the main floor. However, unlike usual the male guard guided her to another room away from the training center. With a swipe of his badge the man opened the door for her and held out his arm for her to follow down the hall without him. The eerie silence of the guards and almost practically everyone else was something she was used to, at times Olivia imagined they had their tongues cut off to avoid spilling secrets for whatever organization they previously worked for…but that was only on her more creative imaginative days.

The meeting looked like it had already commenced when she had arrived. The room was dimly lit but a projection was up on a wall of a few agents and men Olivia was quick to recognize. One of the men was a renowned scientist Dr. Eric Selvig.

She knew her fair share about the man and from what she had seen before her imprisonment, he was possibly one of the most brilliant minds in the field of astrophysics. S.H.I.E.L.D had their eyes on him for years until they finally recruited him amidst a covert op when an otherworldly creature wreaked havoc in a small town. Olivia herself had a million questions about the op but the records were wiped clean, even HYDRA knew nothing about what exactly happened that day.

"You're going after Selvig?" Oliva said more as a statement than as a question making her presence in the room known. Suddenly everyone in attendance, eyed her with curiosity. Agent Barton was amongst those present.

"Precisely." Loki said still staring at the projection and giving her his back.

 _He was back to being cold and distant_ , Olivia thought to herself.

"How did you know Selvig was with the tesseract."

"Actually…it was a hunch until you confirmed it for me just now." Loki smiled at the new piece of information being brought to his attention. "Alright Olivia I believe it is now time for you to disclose with me all you know regarding the tesseract." Finally he turned to her and gave her the recognition she had craved since the beginning, all eyes were on her as she suddenly felt like Loki passed a torch in her direction.

She nodded with a smile glancing into all the wondering eyes directly in front of her. Before she could speak a shiver ran up her spine as she realized more than half of the people who stood beside Loki including Agent Barton had ice blue eyes that seemed to glow _. Odd_ , she thought but shook any delusions her subconscious had manifested.

"The tesseract is and always will be held at an underground S.H.I.E.L.D facility due to it being the only facility that can handle its energy." Olivia moved closer to the computer from which the projection came and entered the exact coordinates of said facility. "Here is the only point of entry in which you will make it out alive. It will be heavily guarded but-"

"Trust me, that won't be an issue." Loki added with a sinister smile as if there was something she did not know about him.

"Oh and another thing." Olivia began walking closer to Loki. "Selvig is the only person on this planet who has the smarts to do ANYTHING with the tesseract. He is the only scientist S.H.I.E.L.D has allowed to come anywhere near the stone." He looked at her with a curious grin waiting for her to finish her thought. "So…I'm not trying to say to kidnap him but….you might need to kidnap him."

The only expression Loki had on his face, to Olivia resembled pride. She wanted nothing more than to dwell in that feeling, but instantly Loki looked determined to leave.

"When do we head out." Oliva asked eager to join in, glancing around the room seeing that most of the agents were already dressed in all their battle attire and had their gear on ready for anything.

More than half of the guards trailed on in front of them leaving the room and Loki looked on at them.

" _We_ will be leaving shortly." _That bastard_ , Olivia internally screamed. Her fists balled up and for a second she was ready to give him a piece of her mind. "The agents that are joining me are dispensable to me, when one falls another takes their place, but you Olivia…there is only one of _you_."

His words would've probably come out sweet if they weren't spoken in his usual demeaning voice. She knew she was different than the other agents, it was obvious in every single way. It was strange to admit, but she enjoyed the fact that she was his favorite agent.

"I'm not just your little pet you can play with whenever you choose, I am a worthy agent and you're doing a disservice to yourself by not including me." Olivia steamed.

" _Just_?" Loki asked in a seductive tone, invoking Olivia to drop her clenched fists. "Your time in the sun will arise soon little one. For now I need you to be patient." His cold hands softly caressed her chin immediately relaxing her.

"Fine." She said softly in compliance.

His smooth hands curved around her chin and with his thumb he gently lined the bottom of her lips. Goosebumps raised on her arm giving her arousing chills down her spine. The room was empty and for a moment she wondered if he'd make a move on her. Truthfully, she craved his touch and affection.

Feeling bold Olivia slightly opened her pink lips and seductively took the top portion of his thumb and brought it into her mouth to softly suckle on it. His brow raised suddenly in response. She had surely gotten his attention. She wanted him to know what awaited him upon his arrival. She was **done** waiting for him to come to her.

"Come back in one piece big guy, ok?" Olivia said coolly walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a rough upload and I still need to tweak a few things, but I still wanted to get something up for ya'll today.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

The headquarters lay in ruins. Sparks and light shortages charged the air in blue and white flickers as Loki scanned the room at the scientists who cowered in fear. Typical humans. It had only been a few minutes since he walked into the facility that Olivia had given him instructions to and he already had the upper hand. Everything was going according to plan.

Even better perhaps, he thought to himself.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." The director's voice boomed. He was a stern looking gentlemen who in another life, Loki might have respected. He held his ground and did not cower like all the other men in the room as he saw the decay and ruin that Loki brought. Instead he clutched a briefcase with the precious stone Loki longed for. It was finally within his grasps, he could feel the power the tesseract radiated. It coursed through his veins and immediately, Loki knew there was no going back and he was not leaving without it.

"Oh of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." The director studied him as Loki's grip on the staff tightened. The man with the eyepatch darted between the staff and the agents behind Loki's facial expressions. It was obvious he was quick to connect the pieces. Loki had to admit he was smarter than he had originally thought.

It was then the director knew he was not from Earth.

"Who are you." The director commanded.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" An elderly man who Loki easily recognized as Dr. Selvig asked lifting his head up slightly from his crouched position. Just hearing his oaf of a brother's name made him grind his teeth in anger.

The doctors eyes glazed over onto the god somberly as his hand still lingered on an apparent friends dead body, he assumed she must have gotten caught in his crossfires.

"We have no quarrel with your people." The director's hand lifted as he approached the man holding his prize. A soft giggle left Loki's lips as he saw the man standing his ground against him, as if he stood an actual chance against a god.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki answered the director in an icy tone.

"You planning to step on us?"

"Oh I come with _glad_ tiding of a world made free."

"Free from what?" The director cocked a brow in his direction.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie, and when you accept that in your heart." At that point Dr. Selvig had neared Loki as if the two were good friends. Alas he would come to know he was nothing like his overfriendly brother. "…you will know great peace." With a simple swift motion he dipped his scepter and pressed the upper tip of it on the doctor's chest causing his eyes to blacken and then reopen icy blue just like Agent Barton and all the other agents now under his control.

"Yeah you say peace, but I kind of think you mean the other thing." The director added dryly as he observed the strange change in the doctor occur.

"Sir. The director is stalling." Agent Barton crept out from the shadows, Loki had instructed he stay low to observe their surroundings and obstruct any people who tried to flee the scene.

"I agree with Agent Barton, the residual energy left by the portal is causing the building and ground beneath it to become extremely unstable, this place is going to implode into a giant hole." Dr. Selvig said addressing him.

The director now stared at the three of them in confusion. His merely mortal mind was making it difficult to process how quick and easy Loki was able to gain control over one of his top agents and now his top scientists.

With a nod from Loki, Barton smiled and raised his gun straight ahead and without hesitation fired at his once trusted friend. The power of mind control was beautiful. It pleased Loki to see friends turning against one another.

"We have two minutes." Selvig stated as the agents began to evacuate. Loki picked up the brief case with glee. The quick success made him feel invincible.

From the distance the director groaned and if they had more time Loki would've loved to finish the man himself. Nothing would make him happier than to have him die at his own hands. But alas, the building was due to collapse and they had to leave before any other agents stormed the room in attempt to foil their plans.

o

o

Loki entered the training room as she trained alone. The rest of the agents continued on down the hall towards the room they had their last meeting in. As Olivia inspected the returning agents, she noted Dr. Selvig was in the mix and it appeared he came willingly. _Odd_ , she thought.

Dr. Selvig and Olivia had never met face to face although Olivia had attended a few of his lectures while she was working on a few undercover ops with HYDRA. But, she would've never pegged Dr. Selvig as a man who would leave S.H.I.E.L.D for an opposing force in the timespan of an hour.

"I'm guessing you didn't have to kidnap Selvig after all?"

"No." Loki stated caught slightly off guard by her sudden question. "He uh-realized we had similar objectives."

"Which are?" Her voice trailed on irritated.

"Must we have this conversation again." He pressed his fingers against his forehead in annoyance. "I am growing quite irritated with your constant disobedience." He turned his back to her in a scowl. He was clearly in one of his usual moods.

She scoffed in disbelief by his rudeness. _How dare he?_

Olivia glared around the room with her hands balled up in fists with rage. She couldn't even breath properly, she was infuriated how he was able to switch personas on her all within the same day. One minute he made her feel like his favorite agent, then the next she was weak on her knees for him and then out of nowhere he turned cold. She was **TIRED** of it.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you." She called scurrying to follow him before he left the training room.

"Funny. Because I sure was done talking to you." He stopped in his tracks clearly irritated. "You are-" Loki couldn't even finish because Olivia's hand slapped the air out of him as his anger intensified.

"You _will_ answer me." She said with all her rage.

Loki looked at her in honest admiration. She had no idea who she was dealing with but she still proved persistent and unafraid.

"I don't care how much power or money you have whatever it is, I deserve to know and I deserved to be treated like your fucking partner."

"Partner, eh?" A devious thought crept up in his mind as he watched her with her fists up ready for a fight. If that is what she wants, then why not give it to her. "Is that what you think you are to me Olivia?"

Loki dived his hands into his side pockets and reached for his daggers. He had relied on his staff so much back at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters he figured he should put them to good use. Oh how he loved his daggers.

"Yes partners" She groaned as she lunged herself forward at him. With a simple swift motion Loki slipped behind her, dodging her punch, and brought one of his daggers to her neck. She panted clearly annoyed he got the first move on her.

She dived down towards the mat and used her feet to knock him over. Once on the mat Olivia pressed her heel against his neck and kicked the daggers in the air out of his hands leaving him unarmed. He sent a devilish grin in her direction.

His hand began to reach for her ankle and instead of moving from his grasp a part of her felt warm under his touch and enjoyed the sensation. Once her saw her react under his caressing touch, he pulled on her leg tossing her directly on the ground next to him.

Then he summoned his daggers while she was face down on the mat and sat on her butt with his legs open and a dagger to her throat once again. She scoffed mentally kicking herself.

"Did I not say you had no idea what I was capable of. And yet, here you are pathetic and squirming under me. You are rather a curious thing." He dropped the daggers back in his sides and released her allowing her to breath properly again.

Once Loki was up on his feet he reached his hand out to Olivia to help her up.

"Fuck you." She growled as she reached for his open hand and used all the force in her body to pull him down to the mat with her. Once he was down she reversed the roles and crawled up on his lap holding him down.

Loki had to give her credit, she was surely resilient. She never gave up even when he thought the battle was won.

"You know just a few hours ago I thought you wanted to do exactly that." His lips curled up into a smile as Olivia felt her cheeks grow hot.

She was drenched in sweat and she was no longer feeling as bold as she was a few hours ago. Loki laid underneath her and as she gave him a second glance over, she realized she never would've imagined the first time he was underneath her in this position would it be because she was attempting to prove her worth…and not well the other way.

"I can never make up my mind whether you want to fuck me or fight me Olivia."

"Oh yeah, well same here big guy." She held her guard high and responded with the same hostility that she had previously.

"So what is it right now." He winked. "Perhaps, a little bit of both?"

"I want you to show me my place in all of this chaos. I want to know who the fuck you are and what the fuck I am doing here. Why did you break _me_ out of all people out of prison, then make me feel like I actually had a place in your battle or war whatever you are calling it now, just to cage me up and leave me in your shadows. I _want_ to help you, don't you see that. "

"You are so much more than just a pretty face, you know that?" His hand rested on her thighs towards the bend of her knee, slowly caressing them back and forth.

"Yes. I don't need you to tell me that." She snapped back pushing his hands away from her thighs.

"I know." He admitted looking down. "I acknowledge I have been leaving you in the dark quite a bit, but the secrets and information you have inside you are far too valuable to let you head into a dangerous mission where you may lose your life."

"Yes. So you've mentioned." Oliva stood up allowing Loki to get back on his feet. "I'm tired of being your pet."

With her back turned to him his hand slid onto her hip slowly bringing her towards him in an affectionate manner.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice just barely a whisper. Olivia wanted to tell him she was out, she wanted to escape but something inside of her kept holding her back just how Loki was quite literally holding her back at the moment.

"Would you want to know everything about me and my plans for the world, even if I told you it included lots of bloodshed and death?" A shiver ran up her spine as he spoke so closely to her ear.

"Yes." She admitted with no hesitation. "It would disappoint me if it didn't."

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I apologize for the delay in uploading I have just been literally so uninspired and it isn't helping I have so much going on right now. I refuse to abandon this fic because it genuinely makes me happy writing about Loki and OC buttttt my uploads might be more infrequent now unless by some miracle I am ridiculously inspired.**_

 _ **I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter that slightly gets NSFW, which btw I hope ya'll are ready for more of those in the near future. I feel Loki just naturally oozes sex appeal and I fully intend on taking advantage of that**_

 ** _Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review !_**

* * *

Loki sighed glaring into Olivia's eyes as she stared at him with burning curiosity. She had proved her resilience and determination to him. He could read the hunger in her eyes, she craved power and more importantly…she craved him. Her body language easily gave it away.

"Imagine the world free of war" He began cautiously. '"Humans of every kind of race, nationality, gender and even sexual orientation, coming together and establishing world peace."

He had her full attention at this point.

"I'm imagining it and no offense but it sounds impossible." Oliva declared watching him from her close proximity.

"It is possible. With the elimination of freewill. And by creating one ruler for all, who can be everywhere." He half expected her to look at him as if he was mad, he was fully equipped to handle her calling him a madman. In fact, he expected it.

"One ruler for all hmmm." A wave of surprise flooded his mind. Her curiosity remained peaked. "That's why you want the tesseract, isn't it."

"Precisely." He gleamed at how perceptive she was.

"What about the iridium."

"I've thought of everything Olivia."

Loki was careful with what information he provided her with and what information he kept to himself. After all, he wasn't about to tell her he was working alongside someone who desired to all together destroy the Earth as a whole. While she seemed genuinely accepting of his plans, she probably wouldn't if she knew him ruling was the only thing keeping the world from a much more malicious being than himself and all together being eliminated.

o

o

o

Agent Barton crept from the distance watching the two. He was well aware he was being mind- controlled, his insides knew something was wrong and that he had lost all control of him body and mind for a few days now. His body was paralyzed and there was nothing he could do but sit as a passenger inside his on body and watch. His mouth spoke and his body moved but he knew it wasn't himself who did either of those things. While Clint had seen some strange things in his life working for S.H.I.E.L.D, this had to be one of the strangest.

He had shot at Director Fury and killed a dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents, at this point he had officially lost count of how many lives he had taken under mind control. It was like a nightmare that never ended.

He watched as Loki snaked around Olivia and she appeared to be eyeing him with curiosity. From the moment he met her it was obvious she possessed the power of free will, something he clearly lacked. While she was kind, he couldn't help but wonder why out of all people she was the only one who wasn't being controlled by him. Every time Loki sent him to do his dirty work somewhere, Olivia was never in sight but out of all the agents she was the only one who he stressed received intense training.

Clint internally screamed feeling pathetic and helpless, watching as Loki spoke in a low voice to Olivia. Since he couldn't hear what the two were speaking about, he was forced to try to read their lips as best as he could.

Just as he caught the words _, and you'll make an excellent king,_ leave Olivia's mouth Loki made direct eye contact with Barton. His eyes felt as if they were piercing into his brain, it quite literally caused him physical pain but due to the mind control he only screamed internally.

 _"Agents clear the room"_ Loki's voice infiltrated Barton's mind and immediately his body responded obeying the eerie command. Ten other agents, a few who Barton knew, that were stationed in the training room walked casually out of the room.

o

o

o

Olivia's mind was blown. She was slowly digressing all of the intel Loki had told her and she couldn't stop asking questions. She was literally in awe, she had never met someone who planned things with so much attention to detail and in advance. He really was ten steps ahead of everyone. Including the _Avengers_ who Loki casually mentioned as if she had an inkling to who they were, apparently the world had changed a lot since she was in prison. All she knew was that they were enemy number 1 to them and she would do anything to keep them away from Loki.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She signed still in a brief state of shock.

"Don't ever apologize to me." His hand lingered on her chin and immediately she felt chills. It was the first time she truly felt him. In her eyes, Loki no longer was hiding anything and he had finally opened up to her. She understood him for _once_.

His touch felt cool but in an ironic manner it warmed her insides.

"I owe it to you." She swallowed her guilt. "This whole time I thought you were just some mad man, and I can't deny you ideals are quite radical for my taste but uh-" She awkwardly stuttered with her words, Olivia had never been good at paying people compliments, " you have a good heart and I want to take the world with you."

A low hallow laugh left Loki's mouth as his breath fanned over her face. His caressing hand fell to her neck as he slowly palmed it watching her think.

"You will make a splendid queen."

"…I suppose a queen's duty is to let her king know just how grateful she really is." A devilish grin crept on both of their faces and Olivia immediately scanned the room. No one in sight.

"You are not wrong." He quickly eyed her as he brought her body closer to his. Her body felt goosebumps everywhere.

Olivia made the first move planting a passionate kiss on his smooth plump lips. Her hands softly lingered in his long raven hair while his hands made their way down to her waist. With a firm grip on her he closed the space between them.

Loki lined her lips with his tongue waiting permission. Olivia wanted nothing more than to be ravished by this man who looked like a god. With every kiss and every touch, she wanted MORE. However, public display of affection was never her style and she awkwardly put her hand on his chest slightly pulling him away.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more discreet." She whispered desperately.

"No." He growled. "I want you right here, right now." Loki didn't even give her a chance to continue speaking, his lips and tongue made their way to her neck and instantly she forgot what she was even saying.

Surely he was going to leave marks on her neck, but Olivia decided there was no going back, she was feeling far too much pleasure to even stop herself.

A moan and a gasp left her neck as he sucked on the most sensitive areas around her neck sending a wave of euphoria through her body. She could feel his hands start to trail lower on her waist and softly trail against her butt. Loki firmly pressed his hand against it and she could feel him attempting to lower her athletic pants.

"No." Olivia said with a heavy breath.

Loki started at her confused but the moment she adjusted her pants and began trailing kisses down his body, he knew where she was going. She glowed with power as she witnessed him softly moan as her kisses got lower and lower on his body.

Once she reached the zipper on his trousers, her hands gave a loving caress towards his center. She could feel how rock hard he was for her. It made her mouth water feeling so wanted and anticipated.

At this point she was now on her knees and Loki couldn't help but enjoy the view of her petite frame kneeling down in front of him. It was what he had fantasized about her since the day he freed her from prison. Her hands pawed at his growing erection and although her hands hadn't even truly touched him yet he was eager for release.

"Sir we have an update on the iridium." Agent Barton's voice boomed through the practically empty training room. Immediacy Olivia stopped in her tracks disappointed. Her eyes glanced up towards Loki and she could see the anger and current hospitality that raged through his body.

Truthfully it turned her on how upset he was that they had been interrupted. However, she felt sympathetic for her friend whom she KNEW Loki would deal with in a brutal manner.

"I suppose today will be all work no play." Olivia purred in his ear as she rose to her feet attempting to distract Loki. "Now that I'm no longer in the dark, I would like to hear this update. I want to help." She added the later as Loki's eyes shifted from Barton to her.

"Very well." Loki groaned motioning for her to follow behind him as he instructed for Barton to gather a few agents and meet him in the conference room.

o

o

o

Agent Barton quickly gathered agents in the same conference room Olivia had just instructed the same agents on how to acquire the tesseract. Somehow she felt different, she felt the guards now saw her as their equal, although none of them even spoke to her. Loki watched in an annoyance as Agent Barton revealed all the intel he was able to gather concerning the rare material Loki required.

It just so happened that the day that the building, where said material was being stored, was at its lowest security during a gala that was tomorrow. The owner of the warehouse was Heinrich Schafer, a German multimillionaire that thrived off of his technological advances in society.

Olivia felt the man's name sounded familiar but she couldn't quit place a face next to his name in her head. She reached for the laptop that they had previously used to project images and googled the man's name.

"Ah this old guy." Olivia mumbled to herself observing his grey hair and wrinkled expression. "He seems to be a simple target."

"Now that's where your wrong." Loki spoke up from the crowd of agents that stood by his side. "Schafer is constantly heavy guarded, therefor I want my best agents with me in Stuttgart tonight at the ball whilst the rest of you head to the warehouse and await my orders."

Barton nodded clearly understanding he was one of the agents to attend the ball.

"Olivia," Loki called to her gaining her attention. "You stay with Selvig."

"I think the fuck not." She replied with a bitter tone. "I said I wanted to help, I didn't just that to be nice I literally want to help. You know I am a better fighter than half these guys, I want IN." Loki seemed stunned by her words to the point of admiration.

"Fine. Join me and Barton at the ball tomorrow. I read your files that undercover is quite your specialty." He spoke behind gritted teeth, both annoyed and in admiration of her.

"It is." She responded with a glow of excitement.

Undercover work was definitely her specialty. In fact her past undercover mission nearly cost her her life, apparently S.H.I.E.L.D did not take very well to spies. The only downfall truly of working so many undercover ops was the amount of friends she had to forcefully make only to turn on them and eventually watch them die on account of her own doings.

"I'll send for someone to help you prepare for tomorrow." Loki said icily before he departed the room.

o

o

o

A male hairstylist and female makeup artist showed up in her room the next morning after Olivia was done with her daily training. They both wore black uniforms as if they had just walked out of a studio to help her get ready for her first ever undercover mission with Loki. Sure, the two of them were kind and attentive to her, but Olivia couldn't help but feel something was wrong with them. They spoke highly about Loki to the point where Olivia wanted to barf and call them ass kissers. In addition, Olivia tried to ignore their eyes but they were the same shade of blue as almost everyone else's, it was starting to become an eerie sensation every time she stared at one of them in their crystal like eyes.

"Wow I look nothing like myself." Olivia smiled staring at herself in the mirror. "Which is a good thing, don't worry. You both are wizards." The hairstylist and makeup artist sighed in relief and continued working on finishing touches.

Olivia stood in her bra and underwear watching a female guard bring forward her red Gucci gown Loki had bought her a few days prior. She felt like a princess getting her hair and makeup done even if it was just so she would blend it to high society fashion.

"Come in." Olivia called as a singular knock rapped against her door.

"Oh gods, you know you could have informed me you were not fully dressed." Loki said averting his eyes from Olivia's frame.

"Don't be such a child." Olivia called to him as she neared him. "I can't zip up the dress myself, so it appears I require your assistance."

"You do know I sent you a female guard for a reason." Loki eyeballed the confused woman who stood by the mirror careful not to stare at the two.

"Yeah I know." Olivia chirped. "But, I specifically wanted your help." Without another word Olivia turned her back to the man and moved her braided styled hair out of the path. For a second or two Loki lingered staring at her exposed back before pressing his hands against the zipper and closing it up. His hands felt unexpectedly cool against her spine.

Once the dress was all the way up and fasted, she tossed her hair back into place and did a silly spin allowing him to observe her. The smile on his face looked foreign and out of place, but she liked it.

"Oh wow, you clean up nice." Oliva said noticing he also was in formal attire. His suit looked tailor made just for him hugging his every curve and muscle. He looked like a god in her eyes,

"Well I suppose it makes sense if I fit the bill as well." Olivia's hands reached out to tighten his bow tie and Loki stood awkwardly and clearly uncomfortable as she pulled on the ends making them look neater.

"The quinjet is outside, we should go." His voice was soft as her hands still lingered on his chest, now fully finished tightening his bow tie. "Wait, what's wrong." He looked down genuinely perplexed by the somber look that tainted her face.

"Nothing. This is nice, that is all." She lowered her hands to her side trying to shake any feeling that was in her mind.

"Trust in me." He whispered bringing his hands to her biceps in comfort.

The motions and images she was seeing felt like they weren't even her. Why had she embarrassed herself by feeling emotional and sad in front of a clearly very powerful man who has been nothing but stern and serious with her. She was acting foolish and she knew it damn well, it went against every protocol she had ever learned.

She felt… _attached?_

"I feel like a fool but I don't know… for a second or two I forgot we were on a mission and I just pictured having a normal life in where we go to a fancy dinner and laugh over lots of red wine."

"I wouldn't count that out of our narrative just yet. Once I change the world, once the world sees what I can do for them, well maybe then we will have that dinner and drink that red wine."

Olivia stared at him mesmerized by his words. She pressed her hand against his neck and slowly brought him in for a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was soft but full of want and need. It only took Loki a few seconds to respond, and once he did his strong hands wrapped around her tiny frame holding her close. Everything about the kiss was chaste but left her wanting more.

His tongue traced her lips sending a jolt of arousal into Olivia. The man knew how to kiss, god could he kiss.

They parted looking at each other with desire but knew they should get going.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Before anyone says anything I want to let you all know this is a ROUGH upload. I still need to proofread and fix minor plot details. I still hope you enjoy it and please leave me some feedback. THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Agent Barton awkwardly linked his arm into Olivia's as they walked up the steps of the elegant white museum that they planned on infiltrating. To play the part they had to pretend they were a married couple and that alone over all made Olivia extremely uncomfortable. Agent Barton had practically walked in on Olivia performing oral sex on their boss. Although he didn't directly say anything, Olivia felt as if she owed Barton some sort of explanation on what he had walked in.

"Thank you for your donation Mr. and Mrs. Hoffman." A man dressed in a black tux, who appeared to be a party greater, took their invitation and pointed them in the direction of the gala. Olivia couldn't help but wonder how Loki had acquired their invitations, they were clearly legitimate and not well made copies.

The two walked inside examining every inch of the room and paid very close attention to how many guards were on duty.

"Tausend dank" Olivia smiled accepting a champagne flute from a server carrying a tray.

The entire event was nothing but high class society. It was a world Olivia never understood but secretly envied. It must be nice to not worry about a thing in the world but what you would wear to a gala. She smiled at every individual she passed through wondering what their life must be like.

Olivia studied a guard passing through the room and noticed he was using his badge to gain access to all of the exits. Quick on her toes Olivia excused herself still in character to Agent Barton, claiming she was going to the ladies room. He nodded clearly aware of her intentions trailing her from a close and safe distance.

"Entschuldigung!" Olivia shouted wrapping her arm seductively against the guard sneakily stealing his badge as she pretended to bump into him. With his eyes drawn to her exposed cleavage area now pressed against him, the man was oblivious to her actions.

The guard blushed as Olivia laughed and excused herself. Barton made eye contact with her at a safe distance as she titled her head indicating it was time for them to leave the main party area.

"Men are so stupid." Oliva giggled handing the securities badge to Barton who shrugged at her comment.

"I suppose only when they are in the presence of a pretty woman." Barton raised the badge to the screen scanning the hall to double check if they were followed. They weren't.

"Aw Barton, you think I'm pretty." She smiled watching him open the door.

"If you two are done flirting I desire that you both keep to your strict mission instructions." Loki's voice bellowed from their comm system. Both Olivia and Barton shared a moment of awkwardness as they realized Loki had heard everything. "Olivia you stay in the reception area, the guest speaker whom we need to keep distracted is about to begin. Barton…take out the guards that are guarding Heinrich's exit."

Olivia couldn't help but wonder if Loki was splitting them up because he was jealous? He never struck her as the jealous type but then again, she knew literally nothing about him.

Barton however seemed to have no hesitation in his head and complied easily by closing the door directly behind him not allowing Olivia to get in. She shrugged pretending to be un-phased by it.

"Oh well…back to the party for me." She mumbled walking down the linoleum hearing the sound of her heels clink against the floor.

Being an agent meant she was a genius at reading the room, and right now her readings where that everybody in the room's eyes were glued to her. It was a strange sensation but it made her feel alive.

Violins began to play causing a few people to turn to the orchestra that was now gathered beside a man who stood in front of a microphone. It was Heinrich Schäfer, the very man they were instructed to distract.

"Willkommen" The man said tapping in his microphone to make sure it functioned properly. A few people stayed quite listening to the man speak but for the most part everyone seemed to be in their own world absorbed in conversation about parties, clothing and the priceless art around them.

Oliva grabbed another flute of champagne after practically downing her last one in one gulp. Although she was not exactly having fun, it was refreshing to not be confined to one room for the first time in who knows how long. And even if she was on a mission she felt free for once.

"Ist er nicht erstaunlich?" A blonde woman with supermodel like features whispered to Olivia as she stood next to her. "Sorry. I see now you are American, I was simply pointing out that he is an amazing man." The woman cleared her throat and spoke in her best English through a heavy German accent.

"No worries." Olivia smiled taking a sip of her fourth glass of champagne. "I speak both but unfortunately German does not sound as beautiful on my tongue as yours." The blonde smiled at the compliment.

"He is my soon to be husband, the man is a genius."

"Hmm you seem awfully young for him." Olivia's eyes darted between the two.

"I know how it seems but things are not the way you are thinking." As the woman spoke of information she really could've cared less for, Olivia's attention drew to the grand white staircase in the center of the room that showcased an enormous renaissance painting. It was beautiful and glamourous.

The voice speaking to her seemed to drone out as Olivia noticed Loki walking down the staircase looking regal as ever. His steps went in tune with the violins as if his very walk was rehearsed. Her mouth almost dropped open in admiration as she watched him reach the bottom of the stairs. In his hand he wielded his staff but something about it was different, instead of its usual robotic looking state it appeared wooden like a walking cane. Even the way he twirled it in his hands made her mouth water. A few other party goes took notice of him and began to whisper wondering who the gentlemen in all black was.

A loud gasp and a few screams startled her as she had to shift back to reality and stop admiring Loki. The source of the screams came from his general direction. Trying to be discreet but curious at the same time, Olivia swiftly moved her way to the front of the reception area only to find the speaker on his back on a large marble table.

"Jemand Helfen!" The blonde Olivia was speaking to earlier shouted with tears in her eyes. A part of Olivia felt sympathetic for her. "Someone please help!" She shouted again in English. The woman's hand clutched Oliva's arm as she was moving closer to where the scene was playing out.

There was no ongoing dialogue between Loki and the guest speaker but the man screamed in fear as Loki removed a blue swirling device from his pocket and pressed it tightly against his eye. Olivia had never seen a stranger torture device, she was confused on what was happening at first until Barton's question triggered her conclusion.

"He is fucking mad." Oliva mumbled to herself and noticed Loki picked his head up to send a chilling smile in her direction. She was constantly forgetting he had some weird super human hearing.

A splatter of blood now stained his shirt under his coat as well as a tiny few drops on his forehead and cheeks. The fact that she was still somehow attracted to him after watching him remove a man's eyeball spoke numbers on how badly she needed therapy. Olivia eyed Loki as she sauntered closer to him.

"Are you not afraid, this is the monster I told you of." His body shifted to face her directly. His overall attitude sounded hostile as if he was waiting for her to try to charge him down.

"No." She said with a smile softly reaching to wrap her arm around his neck dismissing his angry and sinister expression. "In fact, you are kind of turning me on." Her slip of admission made her cheeks blush as she pressed herself closer to him. He laughed close to her mouth causing a vibrating sensation in her body due to his proximity.

With a hand under her chin Loki guided his lips against hers. A happy sensation coerced through her veins as she realized he was kissing her in front of everyone, not like the crowd truly cared since they were busy running and screaming.

"You are living up to be just the woman I thought you would be." His whisper ghosted against her lips making her feel weak at the knees. He looked at her as she always desired to be looked at, with admiration and approval.

"You were in on this?" The blonde woman who held her bloody husbands face shouted amidst her sobs.

"Yeah, listen blondie we were never really good friends so…I'm not sorry." Olivia shot her a faux pout before the woman returned to her soon to be husband and attempted to help him leave the room. A few of the security guards that Loki hadn't bludgeoned to death ran to them to aid them in their escape.

The room began to clear out into the streets. Fire alarms and police sirens rang in the distance. Loki had officially unleashed his chaos out into the world. Whatever his end game was, his name would forever be marred by that singular moment. People would call him a villain and he was oddly calm and collected about his reputation.

"They'll be coming for you now." Olivia breathed out with the sorrow of a child. Her grip on him was tight and she couldn't help but reel herself in closer to him until her chest was against his side as his right hand draped over her shoulder.

"I'm aware and prepared to face whatever challenge presents itself next." He sounded sure of himself.

"Do I even have to tell you to be careful and not die."

"It would be nice to hear you worry for me."

She shot him a pout with her doll like eyes. Her lips hungered for his but she knew he had more pressing matters to concern himself with.

"Find Barton, make sure the Iridium gets back to the base safely. I will handle the rest." Loki said as he swiftly paced forward ready to exit the measure and face whatever waited outside.

As Olivia ran back to where she had last seen Agent Barton she took an access pass from a passed out security to help her easily move in the restricted areas.

Her mind wondered to how in the world Loki would ever escape the police and god knows what other forces they would send. He seemed so sure in himself yet he went out alone and did not look very prepared to put up with a fight. She tried to shake the uneasy feeling of worry but it was overtaking her.

o

o

o

"He's been WHAT?" Olivia shouted as Agent Barton along with Dr. Selvig appeared at her door to provide her with unraveling information. "But...how?"

"You seem rather worried?" Barton raised a brow as she struggled to even breath properly.

"I mean…" Olivia forced herself to regain composure back to that of a regular agent and not someone who had an unhealthy obsession for their boss. "How will we manage without him is all I am concerned with."

"Were you not aware of Loki's plans Agent Olivia?" Selvig asked with a great general curiosity. It just then registered to her that dialogue between was the first time they had ever even spoke to one another. It appeared he knew who she was by then, so she felt an introduction was rendered moot at that point.

"I am afraid I don't follow." Olivia shrugged.

"Loki knew he would get captured by none other than the Avenger's. In fact if his calculations are correct _-which of course they should be_ -they have him in captivity right now as they burden him with questions." Barton said as a matter of fact. "We are the extraction team."

" _We_? As in…including me?" Oliva pointed a finger to herself still trying to process the information she had been given. "And hold up, who are the _Avengers_?" The later portion she said in a mock tone unsure of what organization or group would name themselves something so ridiculous.

"Affirmative." Barton answered silently judging her lack of understanding. "We must leave immediately, I have received his exact location and a quinjet is ready and prepared for us." Olivia noticed he had already changed out of his formal attire and was now in his standard uniform. She felt irritated that he wasn't answering her questions fully, there were so many questions she felt she still needed answers to.

"I would gear up if I were you, you must be prepared for anything." Barton seemed too impatient to wait for her response and instead turned away from her door frame. "Even to fight a thunder god" Barton said that in a lower voice as he walked away down the hall.

Oliva blinked a few times debating if she overheard Barton correctly. A god? She figured he probably just meant one of the many well trained agents S.H.I.E.L.D had in their service.


End file.
